


Of Sand and Rain

by CyanideRadiance



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, rayllummonth2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideRadiance/pseuds/CyanideRadiance
Summary: A day at the beach turns into something else entirely when Callum drops an unexpected bomb on Rayla.





	Of Sand and Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamawoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamawoken/gifts).



> So this happened. I wasn't going to do this, and then I did lol. Enjoy! And happy Rayllum month! <3

Rayla, despite having complicated feelings regarding bodies of water, absolutely loved the beach. The sand, the smell, the sounds. Everything about it made her feel warm and excited. It was almost like stepping into another world. Your worries and your  _ life _ , really, stayed behind somewhere along the car ride. 

What Raya  _ didn’t _ love was being dragged to the beach in the middle of winter. Sure, it was a pretty tropical area. Most of the time, they could get away with going year round. But some days just weren’t meant to be beach days. Those days included dreariness, rain, cold temperatures, lack of sun, and flood warnings among other things.

Yet here she and Callum were, on the beach in the midst of a severe thunderstorm warning. In the heart of January.

“You’re an idiot,” she snarled as the wind whipped her hair around. “But  _ I’m  _ an even bigger idiot for agreeing to come with you!” It had been wholly his idea, and he was annoyingly persistent when he wanted to be. Her grievances and reasonings fell upon death ears.  _ That  _ was when he whipped out the puppy eyes.

And, damnit all, he  _ knew  _ that was her ultimate weakness.

She moved a bit past him when she noticed the double red flags flying. Uh oh. That wasn’t good. That meant the water was closed for public use. And it was sort of obvious given the weather conditions, but still. She looked around, unsurprised to find the long stretch of sand on either side of them were completely empty. Not a soul in sight.

_ Good, _ she thought with a sniff.  _ At least some people have a brain. _ She tightened her sweater around herself, but it did little to stop the biting edge to the endless sea breeze.

At least it still smelled great.

“Rayla,” Callum said lowly from somewhere behind her.

He sounded serious. Suddenly, she was overtaken with nerves. She hated when he talked in that tone of voice. That was his ‘royal tone.`` Things were never good when the royal tone came out. Was it too late to run away into the waves? Let them take her away from all her troubles that now, strangely, included Callum?

She began planning a mode of escape that didn’t involve her eventual demise at the hands of a violent ocean. 

_ I’m not feeling well. _

_ Uh-oh, looks like Shark Week just arrived. _

_ I’m a war criminal, and they’ve just found my location!  _

_ My aunt’s grandmother’s second cousin thrice removed just had a baby, so I need to go visit. _

_ Sorry, was in a minor fender bender on my way over here. _

_ I’ve just been bitten by a poisonous crab! We need to go to the hospital as soon as possible before I die. _

_ I— _

“Rayla,” he said again. She mentally banged her head against the wall and then buried it in the sand. Like an ostrich. She liked ostriches. Well, as long as they weren’t charging her. Surprisingly enough, she had  _ actually _ had an ostrich charge at her. Completely not her fault, too. If it had been her fault, she’d own up to it. But it wasn’t. That one was all Runaan. She’d only been—

“Earth to Rayla?”

She gave a high-pitched laugh, rubbing the back of her head as she turned around. At the sight before her, the ground disappeared. She went completely numb.

This  _ couldn’t  _ be real.

“I would like you to weigh in on another idiotic idea I had,” he began loudly over the howling of the wind around them. “You see, you stole my heart on this beach a few years ago. Same day, same time, same spot. And, in the time between then and now, I decided I didn’t really want it back. I honestly think it’s safer with you than me,” he laughed, and she couldn’t help but do the same around the tears budding. “You are everything that I am not. You’re my other half, and I cannot and  _ will  _ not live the rest of my life without you. I didn’t even bother trying to imagine what it would be like to live without you because it’s like trying to imagine living without an integral part of me. I have spent my whole life trying to fit in, and everywhere I searched, I just found more emptiness, more loneliness. And then you came along… That all changed. I had somewhere I belonged, somewhere I was safe. You’re my  _ home,  _ Ray. In ever sense of the word. Just seeing you, just hearing your voice, I know that everything is going to be alright. So I’m going to ask you to go along with another wild idea. Arguable wilder than coming to the beach in the heart of winter and in the midst of an oncoming storm.

“Rayla, will you marry me?”

She couldn’t help but smile, her joyous tears mixing with the gentle drizzle that had begun. “You know,” she began, “kneeling for that long must be painful for someone who isn’t used to it, Prince.” He glanced away, and even the cold could do nothing to hide his raging blush.

“Given my position, there are few people I’d kneel down to. And the only one I’d do it for willingly and gladly.  _ You _ .”

“Callum,” she sobbed, throwing herself into his arms. They fell back into the sand. In the back of her mind, she was grumbling about how dirty they were going to be. How dirty the car was going to get. Sand in their hair and in all places where sand should never be. But she didn’t care. All that mattered was the man before her.

Their lips met.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

“Is—is that a yes?” he asked between kisses.

She laughed against his lips, nodding feverishly. “Yes, yes, yes, you silly fucking goose. A thousand times and more,  _ yes. _ ” 

In the midst of their own sort of personal monsoon, a ring found its way onto her finger (and unfortunately indicative sneezes snuck in there somewhere, too).

Maybe it wasn’t the most perfect beach day. But it was to her. 

And that’s what really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this was highkey based off of porsche's proposal to my sister. Cute couple tbh. (at the end because spoilers)


End file.
